


A Familiar Face

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: Not long post-Azkaban. Sirius is out and about and spies a familiar face. Who does he see?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Medium:** Graphite and colored pencils, borders done in Gimp.
> 
>  **Prompt#:** M48
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money.
> 
>  **A/N:** Sirius Black was drawn based on the lovely akatnamedeaster's own head canon description.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! Please comment _here_ or on [Livejournal](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/293956.html) for the artist to see.


End file.
